


Inevitable

by HollyMartins



Series: Mickey and Ian's Domestic Adventures [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Future Fic, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 04:34:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3754738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyMartins/pseuds/HollyMartins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey knew this day would come. He knew it deep in his bones, the way some people knew that they would have to face their God with their lives’ misdeeds and sins. Mickey was quite certain he’d rather face a disappointed God than a disappointed son. And this was worse than disappointment.</p><p>---</p><p>Yev asks how Mickey and Svetlana met. He fears he already knows the answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inevitable

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNINGS:
> 
> This fic is concerned with the rape of Mickey at the hands of his father, Terry. It is only mentioned but nonetheless, please be aware that I definitely consider what happened to Mickey and Svetlana rape. I want to treat this issue with respect and please support https://www.rainn.org/ the nation's largest anti-sexual assault organization.

Mickey knew this day would come. He knew it deep in his bones, the way some people knew that they would have to face their God with their lives’ misdeeds and sins. Mickey was quite certain he’d rather face a disappointed God than a disappointed son. And this was worse than disappointment.

 

Yevgeny was wide-eyed and curious, a nervous glint of fear in his blue eyes. Mickey swallowed and tried to remember what Ian had said all those years ago. When they had finally, _finally_ come to a custody agreement with Svetlana, they had discussed this. And when they got the girls, it had come up again. But that was a long time ago. Yev was older. Bright. And against all odds, a good kid.

 

He was silent as he regarded his father, waiting.

 

“She, uh, I met her at that bar we all hung out at,” he said.

 

Yev stared at him. Fuck. How did this kid always know when he was lying?

 

“That’s it?”

 

“Yeah,” Mickey said, rubbing the back of his neck. “Why you asking, anyway?”

 

Yev hesitated and then shrugged.

 

“Just curious,” he said.

 

“Well, forget it,” Mickey said, walking towards the fridge to get a beer. “It was a long time ago.”

 

He could feel Yev’s eyes on the back of his head, watching him as he cracked open the bottle and drank deeply.

 

“Only 14 years ago,” Yev pointed out.

 

“A long time ago,” Mickey sighed, putting the beer down on the counter. “A lot has changed since then.”

 

He glanced over at his son, who was biting his lip. Suddenly, Mickey was angry.

 

“Why do you care anyway?” he snapped. “Who gives a fuck how your mom and I met? We broke up, anyway. It was a loss cause so forget it.”

 

“Dad,” Yev started, his young voice cracking slightly. He cleared his throat. “Dad, when I was at Mom’s last week… Nika was over.”

 

“They back together again?”

 

“Yeah, and… well,” Yev seemed to struggle for the words and Mickey wished, more than anything, this conversation would stop but he didn’t know how to end it, “they got into a fight after I went to bed and I heard some stuff.”

 

Mickey’s stomach dropped and his skin went cold.

 

“It was a fight,” Mickey said quickly. “People make up bullshit when they fight.”

 

“Yeah but-”

 

“Remember when Pop said he was gonna run away with your 3rd grade teacher because he smiled all the time? Bullshit.”

 

“Dad-”

 

“And you shouldn’t have listened, anyway. It was none of your business.”

 

“She said Mom only got me because she was a whore and you were a pussy.”

 

For a moment, the only thing Mickey was aware of was the roaring in his ears. Then he blinked and Yev’s big, shimmering eyes were the entire world.

 

“What?” Mickey asked dumbly.

 

“Nika was complaining about me and how much time Mom spends with me and… and…” Yev swallowed and ran a nervous hand through his hair. “Mom started crying. They mentioned your dad.”

 

“Shut up, just shut up for a second,” Mickey said, his eyes wild. In their family, there were few rules but the main one was to never mention Mickey’s father. Ever.

 

Yev’s eyes widened and he took a step back.

 

“So it is true,” he whispered.

 

“What’s true?”

 

“I asked Aunt Debbie.”

 

“WHAT.”

 

Yev’s breathing hitched and a few tears escaped.

 

“I knew she’d tell me the truth,” he said quickly. “And she’s the one always trying to get you to go to fucking group therapy and shit.”

 

“She’s a social worker, that’s her job!” Mickey spat.

 

“But now I know _why_ ,” Yev said, the tears falling in earnest now. “You were raped.”

 

Mickey wasn’t angry with Yev. He really wasn’t. But he pounded his fist onto the counter with such furious strength that Yev jumped. Mickey’s heart broke. He had never raised a hand to any of his children.

 

“Mom…” Yev repeated, hiccuping. “It was Mom, wasn’t it?”

 

Mickey felt the rising tide of hot panic seize into his throat. He closed his eyes and breathed heavily, counting with each inhale and exhale, like Ian had shown him.

 

“Mom was a prostitute and your dad made her have sex with you because of you and Pop.”

 

“Yev, for the love of God, please stop talking.”

 

“Dad.”

 

Mickey opened his eyes and looked back at his son. His sweet-natured, well-adjusted son who got good grades and didn’t steal or drink or smoke. Who was everything Mickey had never been and who was the first Milkovich who never had to worry if the next meal was coming or if he had to face the barrel of a gun at some point during the day. Mickey had never been one for prayer but he had often silently pleaded that Yev never know the truth about his background, that Yev only know joy and love and a family that cared for and supported him. Now he wondered if those had been a waste of time, too.

 

Later, Mickey wouldn’t be able to remember who moved first but suddenly he had gathered his son into his arms. Yev was sobbing, tears soaking through his shirt and Mickey knew his own were dripping into his son’s dark hair (which, again, was too long for Mickey’s taste). He pressed his lips to the top of Yev’s head and found himself whispering, “It’s alright, Yevgeny. It’s alright.”

 

“No, it’s not!” Yev shouted wetly. He fought carelessly in his father’s grip. “My mom was a whore and I’m the product of a fucking rape.”

 

“Hey!” Mickey said, bringing his hands to Yev’s shoulders and shaking his gently. “Don’t talk about your mom that way.”

 

“What do you care?” Yev spat, wiping at his tears.

 

“She’s still your mom and she loves you,” Mickey said, blinking rapidly. “And I love you.”

 

Yev looked down at the ground and seemed to cry harder. A few moments passed before he was able to raise his head.

 

“How can you even look at me?” he whispered.

 

Again, Mickey pressed his son into his embrace.

 

“Because you’re one of the best things to ever happen to me,” Mickey whispered earnestly.

 

“You don’t mean that.”

 

“You’re my son,” Mickey said. “And we don’t choose how or why we’re brought into this fucked up world. But I’d much rather have you in it than not.”

 

Yev quieted down and wrapped his own skinny arms around his father.

 

“You’re not just saying that?” he asked quietly.

 

“You can always tell when I’m lying,” Mickey said, smiling into his son’s hair. He kissed him again. “Am I lying now?”

 

Yev listened intently to his father’s heartbeat. “I don’t think so.”

 

“Hey, look at me,” Mickey said, putting his hand underneath Yev’s chin, raising his son’s eyes to meet his own. “I love you. Your mom loves you. Pop loves you. Your sisters love you. And your 8,000 aunts, uncles, and cousins love you.” Yev cracked a smile. “And nothing, nothing is going to change that. Got it?”

 

Yev nodded. “Got it,” he whispered.

 

“If you wanna follow Aunt Debbie’s evidence and… y’know, talk to someone, you can,” Mickey said.

 

Yev nodded again.

 

“I love you, too, Dad.”

 

Mickey opened his mouth when suddenly the front door slammed open, followed by a stampede of feet.

 

“Daddy!” April and Lydia called. “Yev!”

 

April and Lydia rushed into the kitchen, followed closely by Ian, who immediately stopped short at the sight in front of him.

 

“What the fuck is going on?” Ian asked quickly.

 

“Dollar in the swear jar,” April sang as she grabbed the peanut butter jar from the pantry, Lydia making grabby hands.

 

Yev and Mickey stepped back, mirroring each other as they wiped at their eyes.

 

“Nothing,” Yev said.

 

“Yeah, nothing,” Mickey repeated.

 

Ian stared, unconvinced. Lydia looked up from the opened peanut butter jar and regarded her big brother.

 

“Why you sad, Yevy?” she asked.

 

“‘M not,” he mumbled.

 

Lydia raised her arms and Yev picked her up.

 

“I kiss you better,” she said, kissing him fervently all over his face.

 

“Ew, you taste like peanut butter,” he said, carrying her out of the kitchen.

 

“That’s a good taste,” April pointed out, following her siblings out of the kitchen.

 

Ian turned towards his husband.

 

“What-”

 

Mickey raised a hand.

 

“Later,” he said, sighing deeply, “I’m too exhausted right now.”

 

“Is he alright? Are you alright?”

 

“Yeah, yeah, he… found out about his mom and I.”

 

“Oh, fuck.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Ian took two long steps and took Mickey’s face in his hands.

 

“Are you alright? Seriously?”

 

“I think so,” Mickey said.

 

“What about Yev?”

 

“I hope so. I hope to God he is.”

 

Ian kissed him gently.

 

“We’ll figure it out together,” Ian said. “He’s a good kid.”

 

“I know,” Mickey sighed. “I know he is.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I am concerned with treating this issue with respect and of course, being loyal to the characters of Shameless. Please let me know if you have any issues or concerns.


End file.
